ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sucked In
Story John, Eirene and Rook arrive in a port town. John: Are you sure about this? Eirene: That’s part of the prophecy, right? “Into the Sea of Monsters you shall walk.” The Sea of Monsters in in the Mediterranean Sea, which means we will need a boat. John: “Until you find the stone garden.” Does that mean we’ll have to search each island? Eirene: I don’t think we’ll have a choice. Come on, let us go find a boat. Rook: Good luck with that. Any sailor will know that it is a death sentence to try and sail into there. (Rook goes down onto his knees, grasps his fists together, and closes his eyes.) John: What are you doing? Rook: Praying to my father for help. John: Praying? Nothing I’ve ever done before, but I guess it can’t hurt. (John goes down onto his knees, joining Rook in his position.) They continue into the city, having gone to every sailor in town. Rook: I told you. Eirene: I can’t believe that not one of them was willing to even try. John: Did your father hear you, I wonder? Rook: I believe he did. (Rook then turns, his face lighting up. He then runs into a junkyard, which was filled with a large amount of discarded lumber and bronze.) Look at all of this! We do not need to find one who will sail us out. I will build us a boat. John: (Stunned) Wow. It, really worked. (Rook pulls out a hammer from his tool belt, and gathers lumber, starting to hammer away. John shakes off his surprise.) You need a hand? Rook: Can you? John: Sure. If this thing will give me the form of Hephetus. Rook: It’s Hephaestus. John: If your father is helping us, then he’ll influence my transformation. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Jury Rigg: Yes! Jury Rigg! BUILD BUILD BUILD BUILD BUILD BUILD! Rook and Jury Rigg start working on the boat, hammering and working at a rapid pace. They build the hull, and get most of it up and running. Eirene had gone into town, buying supplies for their journey, and is stunned when she came back. Eirene: What is it? (She is looking at a sailboat, one that doesn’t require rowing. Rook and Jury Rigg wipe off the sweat on their forehead.) Rook: This, is our ride to the Sea of Monsters. (Jury Rigg reverts.) John: Not too bad, if I say so myself. What should we name her? Rook: (Confused) Name, her? John: This ship is one-of-a-kind, and deserves a name. All ships have names. Rook: None of the ships I saw in the dock had John: From my time. Rook: Ah. Well, do you have any ideas? John: I like the idea of “S.S. Rig.” Rook: Why? John: Rig means to build a boat, while Jury Rig means to build something out of whatever’s on hand. Rook: I agree. (Rook carves S.S. Rig on the side.) John: There we go. Everyone get on board. (The three get on board.) 'Andata! '(The ship then teleports away.) End Scene The S.S. Rig reappears on the water, the sails furled. Eirene: Can we actually do this? Rook: We built it so it only needed three people to run it. Eirene, take the helm. Eirene: You think you can order me John: Eirene, take the helm! We’ve got something coming approaching! (Eirene takes the helm, as they enter a thick mist. When it clears enough to see, they see a large octopus like creature.) What is that?! Eirene: Charybdis. We have to get past it to enter the Sea of Monsters. John: Any advice? Rook: Get close to the rocks! The creature Scylla is much less dangerous! (Charybdis inhales water.) John: In that case, full steam ahead! They sail towards the rocks, as Charybdis spits a large stream of water, hitting the ship with a powerful wave. John holds onto the railing, as the others are washed back. John recovers, and looks up, seeing a woman with 12 tentacle legs on the rocks, watching them from a cave above. John: Great. Someone take the helm! I’m going to keep it busy! (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Ripjaws: Ripjaws! (Ripjaws summons Rustic, and then jumps overboard, into the water.) Ripjaws makes it into the water, and is hit by the whipping of a tentacle. Ripjaws is distorted, dropping Rustic. Ripjaws shakes it off, his legs merging together into a fish tail. Another tentacle comes at him, and Ripjaws dodges this one, swimming and grabbing Rustic. Another tentacle comes, and Ripjaws slashes it off. Another tentacle hits Ripjaws square in the chest. The Omnitrix glows yellow. Ripjaws: Did it scan its DNA? Is this thing like Vilgax? (Charybdis then starts to suck in water, dragging Ripjaws as well.) Oh, man! (Ripjaws gets sucked into Charybdis.) Eirene is steering, while Rook was using a lance with a bronze lance to stab any tentacles that came onboard. Eirene: It’s going to spit water again! Get us out of its grip! (Rook stabs a tentacle, and all of them go back down into the water.) Rook: It has pulled back. Get ready! (Then, Rook is pulled off the ship, going high into the sky.) What?! (Rook looks up, seeing that Scylla had grabbed him with a tentacle.) Let go! (Rook stabs the tentacle with his lance, and it lets go, dropping him.) Rook collapses his lance into three pieces, attaching it to his tool belt. Charybdis spits water, which tears through the ship, launching Eirene into the air. Eirene: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Rook dives down, catching her. They are rapidly approaching the water, Rook bracing Eirene for impact with the water.) Rook! Then, Jetray swoops in, grabbing both of them, flying through the air. However, his speed slows down considerably, as Scylla extends tentacles after them. Jetray fires neuroshocks at the tentacles, forcing them back. Jetray: We have to end this. I can’t hold this much longer! Eirene: We have to get past Charybdis, but it’ll eat us before that happens. Oracle: Into the Sea of Monsters you shall walk. Jetray: Walk? That’s it! (Jetray hits the Omnitrix, letting go of Eirene and Rook. Big Chill catches them.) Eirene: What are you doing?! Big Chill: Hold on. (Big Chill flies at Charybdis, who opens its mouth. Big Chill flies in, phasing through it, appearing on the other side. Big Chill uses his freeze breath, creating an ice platform which they land on. They turn, and Charybdis and Scylla are gone.) Rook: That, was amazing. Eirene: What are you doing? Big Chill: Taking things literally. (A light appears in front of them, and Big Chill uses his freeze breath to create an ice path. They walk along the path, going through the light.) They arrive in an area with green water. An island is in the distance, Big Chill still creating a path. Rook: Is this? Eirene: The Sea of Monsters. Gods, we made it alive. (They make it to the harbor of the island, and Big Chill reverts. Then, a woman approaches them.) Woman: Hello. Is this your first time here? Eirene: Uh, yes. Where, are we? Woman: Oh, that doesn’t matter. But you are all welcome. Please, come in. Characters *John Spacewalker *Eirene *Rook *Woman Villains *Charybdis *Scylla Aliens *Jury Rigg *Ripjaws (first re-appearance) *Jetray (first re-appearance) *Big Chill Aliens Re-unlocked *Davy Jones Trivia *In this story, Charybdis is a Chimera Sui Generis, a member of Vilgax's species. **This explains how she unlocked Davy Jones. *It's revealed that Jury Rigg can build things like ships made of wood, instead of just technology. *Jury Rigg is revealed to be the alien based on Hephaestus. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc